


Jobs

by SandersShips



Series: DLAMP Soulmarked [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Colors, Finally, Graduated - Freeform, M/M, Multi, good bois, happy bois, patton gets to be happy, sad part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersShips/pseuds/SandersShips
Summary: After they’ve all graduated, what are the boys doing with their lives?Ages-Declan: 20Virgil: 20Logan: 19Roman: 18Patton: 18
Relationships: DLAMP
Series: DLAMP Soulmarked [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Jobs

Logan worked in a library. He had started after graduating two years ago, and now was in charge of most of the libraries duties. He had been happy with his soulmates, but was confused. Logan still had one black line on his arm. Virgil, Roman, and Declan were amazing, but he was still missing one. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like for his final soulmate to be by himself. Logan knew that his final soulmate was a man. After all, Logan had never been attracted to a woman before. He doubted fate, however unreliable, would give him someone he wouldn’t be attracted to. Logan sighed, walking through shelves and lost in thought. He could only believe they would meet soon.  
Logan Foley worked his shift and made his way back to his home around six at night. He lived in a nice house, not too large, with his three soulmates. They all had their own jobs and helped pay for their home, and all four of them did their best. However Declan was the one that brought in the most money. Logan was just happy to live comfortably, waiting for their final soulmate. Logan was the only one of the four going to collage, but none of the others really wanted to. As he arrived home, Logan knocked four times to show who he was, then opened the door. He did that for Virgil, as if the door opened suddenly it scared him. As he walked into the living room, he only saw Roman. Virgil had the evening shift at the grocery store, and Declan liked to take walks on occasion. It was a nice way to relax, and it was some exercise. Logan removed his shoes, then moved to sit on the couch with Roman. It was time to relax.

Patton had just graduated recently. However, he was still alone. His world was in shades of grey, and he was scared. He still hadn’t meant his soulmate, and he wondered if he ever would. After all, Patton didn’t know anyone who hadn’t met their soulmate before graduation! The boy was sitting at the park, feeding squirrels as he sat in his sorrow. However when someone sat next to him, he was surprised. Patton wasn’t used to others stopping near him, especially when he seemed sad like this. With curiosity overtaking him, he looked over and gasped in surprise.  
This man’s eyes… One seemed to be yellow, and the other was green. He could see the colors again! Patton’s eyes widened as he looked around in confusion, not able to see everything. He had yellow and green, but everything else was still missing… The boy gasped as he saw a bright light. What looked to be a heart filled in with another shade of grey. It was a beautiful locket that went over this boy’s chest, a key slot right in the middle. However there was more. Yellow ribbons seemed to fill in, connecting all of the images together. It seemed he had found all of his soulmates.  
Soulmates…  
Patton gasped. This man was his! At least, he was one of his. He obviously had more since he couldn’t see all the colors yet, but he had them! All he had to do was meet his gaze, and Patton had gotten some colors.  
“Oh wow… Hi there! You have uh… I mean, I’m Patton! It’s great to meet you! I’ve waited so long to get this chance!”

Roman was bored. He had been job hunting all morning, as after his graduation he needed something to do. He didn’t really get paid for acting in the community theatre, and he needed to being more money in the house than he could just working at a gas station. He wanted a real job. Something better! At the moment, Roman was rather sure that he would be a waiter at a diner down the street. It was something, and would pay him more than the gas station did. Yes, it would be a good change.  
He looked up as Logan walked inside, grinning and motioning for the man to come and sit beside him. When Logan did, Roman leaned over and gave him a short kiss. After all, Logan wasn’t one for excessive displays of affection. They both turned towards the TV, silently reaching to hold each other’s hands. Yes, Logan was much more accustomed to gentle displays like this, so Roman did his best to keep it a bit lower with Logan. It would only upset him if he got too eccentric.  
“How was work Lo?”  
“It’s fine. Same as yesterday. How has looking for a job been going?”  
“Oh, great! I got an interview for tomorrow at that costume diner down the street.”  
Logan nodded, seeming to be fine with the thought. He wanted Roman to be happy with his job, but they all had a duty to pay for their house as well as food and clothes. Roman did bring in some money from his job at the gas station, but as a waiter he would bring in even more! It would be good for their family. Roman paused as he heard his phone go off, and his eyes widened. It was a picture of Declan smiling beside another boy. He was crying, but had a bright smile on his face. But the one thing Roman noticed was blue. Declan’s heart on his chest was blue. De had found him. Their final soulmate!

Declan felt complete. He was holding his crying soulmate with a grin. Honestly they were both overwhelmed, but smiling brightly. Yes, Declan had been lucky enough to meet their final soulmate. He already sent a picture to Roman, knowing he would share it with the others. He was excited for their group to finally be complete. Now he wouldn’t have to watch Logan think about it all the time with a frown, or watch Virgil angst about the words they had yet to be spoken to him written on his arm. Maybe Roman would stop complaining about the music thing too. And from what he understood about Patton, they could give this boy his colors back. Apparently he eighteen year old had been living without them since he was four years old. He really had been waiting a long time.  
Declan stayed at the park and talked to Patton for nearly an hour. The sun was setting by the time they finished their conversation, and Patton had a bright smile on his face. He had been told about his other soulmates, and another picture had been sent to them, one with Patton actually giving them a happy grin with Declan’s arm around him. He really did seem happy. As time passed, Declan offered Patton the chance to come home with him, and The younger boy accepted immediately. He had earned his impatience after all. Fourteen years without color! Patton wouldn’t be alone anymore. Not with De and the others by his side. Patton wanted to meet his soulmates. The people he had been kept away from for so long! Declan offered him a hand, and they were on their way to the house that would soon be complete. 

Virgil was tired. He had the evening shift stocking shelves at a local grocery store. He liked it, as late at night, not a lot of people showed up. And when closing the store he always got to have time to himself. Yes, it could be rather relaxing. However something that distracted him today was Romans text tone. They usually didn’t text Virgil when he was at work, so this must be important. He seemed uneasy, not knowing if the message would be positive or negative. Then again, Virgil was rather good at worrying… He hummed softly. Virgil knee he should look at the message, but he should also wait for a break first. No need to upset his boss by being on his phone. Besides, he would get a break in twenty minutes. He could look at whatever had been sent to him then.  
Virgil was an efficient worker, getting through a few more shelves before he headed into the back room for his half hour long break. Finally he pulled out his phone, opening up his message from Roman and gasping. There were two pictures now, one of a crying boy with light blue eyes with De, and a second one with the same two people, but both smiling and looking to be very very happy. Had it happened? Had Declan finally come across their last soulmate? Virgil couldn’t agree he looked like a puffball. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too sensitive.  
After texting back and forth a bit, Virgil was told that this boy, Patton, would be coming over to the home in a bit. Too bad Virgil was still at work! He wouldn’t get to meet Patton with everyone else. He wasn’t too happy with that, but Virgil could always meet him later. They were soulmates, and Virgil needed their meeting to be natural. After all, Patton’s words on his wrist still needed to be said. He still needed to hear them. But Virgil had something now he didn’t when he was smaller. He had hope. And with this Patton, they could all be complete

They could be together.


End file.
